Why I haven't updated
by Ariel Monroe
Summary: I haven't updated in a week but It's not my fault this story explains why.
1. Chapter 1

Hey reviewers sorry for the lack of updates YamiNoIcexInco and I have been hiding in the Y.P.R. here allow me to explain.

**It all started around the time between chapter 9&10 of our other fic.**

Key:

Regular: Me Ariel

**Bold: Yami Ariel**

_Italic : Ice (as in YamiNoIcexInco)_

**_Bold Italic (Inco as in YamiNoIcexInco)_**

(Parenthesis) Season 0 yami

((Double Parenthesis)) Zack you'll learn about him later

Let's begin

Thx for the review you are awesome.

**Yay who do I interview next I'm thinking Bakura as in the Yami what do you think?**

_It's a death wish but I say go for it! ^ - ^_

**_Bakura-Oji is going to kill you all; you know how he gets when people put him in fanfiction._**

_You could either go OOC Bakura or IC Bakura the choice is a life or death decision XD._

I'll do him in character umm are you a Bakura Fangirl because I was thinking of having him stand near Dartz stood so I can press a button if he tries anything funny. Besides Bakura has a Crush on my Yami.

_Why? Is there something I can do? *rubs hands together evilly* XD_

**I need fangirls for a fangirl pit can you help?**

_Heck yes! I'll totally be your fangirl pit person and my Yami will come be a fangurl too!_

**_I'm a boy and I don't want to go._**

_You have no choice. We'll be there Ariel and Yami Ariel_

**_No_**

_*Tazers him and watches him fall to the ground* we'll definitely be there XD._

k see you l8r

**Icou doesn't have to come I mean I heard season zero Yami wanted to play the game from ep. 3 I can call him and tell him that Icou volunteered.**

_You mean with the duel monsters? *looks at my Yami passed out on the floor* Suuuure why not? ^ - ^?_

**No the one with the fingers, lighter, gun, and Vodka. My Hiraki doesn't know but, I'm thinking of interviewing Season 0 Mokuba what do you think?**

_There's not too much information that you can get off of him though. How about abridged Mokuba? :P_

**No he is sweet season 0 Mokuba attempted to cut off Yami's finger and was evil besides I only need about 1 and 1/8 pages. As yo cn see i like pychos.**

_Who doesn't? XD Psychos make everything fun because they come up with the random stuff that no one can follow XD Like me and my panda burgers ^ - ^ Don't even try to follow that because I don't know where that came from. Let's go with season 0 Mokuba then I wonder what he'll say... Hide your fingers! XD._

**And your grandpas**

Panda burgers hmmmmmmm Yugi is a panda you ate Yugi!

_Nah that's what I call my Yami He's my panda burger ^ - ^._

**_Correction I am not your anything I'm just here because you want me to be._**

_But Mou Hitori no Boku TT m TT_

**You never answered season yami wants to play a game with Icou I heard it involved a noose, cards, and knives.**

_Doesn't that sound fun Icuo?_

**_Yes, it spells out the definitions of death, why not?_**

_He says Okay!_

**_I was being sarcastic!_**

Great I'll call yami.

I told him Icou would do it and he said that he was a well I can't say cuz my mom's looking over his shoulder he said he'd rather Mindcrush himself than look at Icou.

**_Why that little ~starts going over there with dark eyes~_**

_*holds him back* what happen to you being a pacifist!?_

**_I converted! ~trys to shake you off~ Lemme end this!_**

_Please stop! You're better than this! *pulls harder*_

**_LET GO! *burning eyes of anger*_**

_*puppy eyes* Please stop Mou Hitori no Boku?_

**_*stomps off to my room and screams into a pillow*_**

_Wow... so he really said he didn't want to look at Icuo? o.o_

Yes but it could be just a trap from yami so when Icou attacks he has an excuse to Mindcrush besides I haven't seen someone mindcrushed in what a week I'd say you let him at em besides Icou if you didn't want to play the game anyway pity you don't have a chance to put yami in his place.

**Don't rile them you know how pathetic Icou is I bet he's uke and loves unicorns just like me!**

*face palms* sorry Ice I forgot to lock the sugar and coffee drawer.

_ How did you know? O-o He actually loves unicorns and he is the uke that is a really good eye XD. Don't lock the draw ever XD. Plus I don't want my Yami to get mind crushed then he'd be in a coma...and I could do stuff to him...and he can't stop me...Ya know what I think I'm just gonna go provoke him now XD._

**_What was that?_**

_Oh Yami came in and called you a big ol fryed chicken._

**_He what!?_**

_Yeah he also said you're a Unicorn humping, rainbow loving, scarf wearing, bottom pressing Teme._

**_*eye twitches* I demand a shadow game! ***_**

**I called him he said meet him in the warehouse with the yoyos.**

**_I'll be there!_**

_Yami no! *grabs his ankles*_

**_*drags you to the warehouse with me* He shall pay!_**

Ice remember if he sez anything about doors run like your life depends on it cuz it probably does.

**_This is my shadow game now! His a** is mine!_**

_Don't curse your poor innocent mouth DX._

I hope you don't mine a traumatized yami.

**I was created when a shadow game caused Ariel had so much physical and mental pain in order for her not to die another Ariel was made to share her pain so you may have a Yami Inco.**

_I've got one of you I don't need another!_

**_Let me murder him just a little bit! I'll make it really clean!_**

_*duck tapes my Yami to the floor and gets up panting* you were saying? ":)_

**So let me get this straight. You want to attempt to murder a man who can destroy your mind among other things.**

Has Inco even seen season 0?

_*nods* many times actually_

**_He must pay!_**

_*tapes over his mouth* He'll be fine when he calms down_

_Your Yami is suicidal we'll be there with popcorn.*we enter*_

(It's game time Inco-san)

**_*glares at Yami and struggles against the tap again*_**

_I'll be playing for my partner since he's a little tied up at the moment. What's your game Yami? *smiles*_

(Simple chess except every time you take one of your opponent's pieces your yami gets hit in the head unless you lose in which he'll get mindcrushed)

**Yami did you have coffee today?**

(Yes)

Ice run a yami on caffeine is more crazy than normal.

_*runs away* *skids to a stop* *goes back grabs Icou then runs* DX._

***runs wait for us***

(Let's play hide and seek if I find u, u get mindcrushed)

_Oh heck no! *hides in the place no one can find me and drags Icuo with me* F*** hide and go seek I'm going to play hide and go run! DX._

**_-mumbles incoherently around the tape-_**

I'm just gonna hide in my Y.P.R or yami proof room with the titanium lock, hot tub, and TV; it also has free Wi-Fi anyone care to join me?

_*Looks at you in shock*_

**_*rips tape off* that could work._**

_*follows you to the Y.P.R*_

Come on in

**In case you were wondering Ishizu told us to make this.**

(I'm coming in)

*presses button*

(*gets teleported to school*)

That's why it's yami proof *points toward a room that's to vegetable garden and meat locker our butler Zack will make diner.

((I'm your brother!))

and the butler  
**So having fun we can stay here for about 2 months-ish.**

_Awesome *looks around* I love the decoration, *turns to Zack* Hi!_

**_Get me out of this tape! *squirms*_**

_No. *puts you down in front of Zack* could you put this in the meat locker? That'd be great~ *goes to watch TV*_

**_Get back here!_**

Untie him and lets all go to the hottub.

((I invited a boy name Yugi.))

*sweatdrops*

***sweatdrops***

_*sweatdrops*_

**_*sweatdrops*_**

**It's okay when he comes I'll use the Millennium Item remover button.**

I just realized hiding in a locked room and when he comes pressing a button that removes him cheating?

((*does yami impression* the door of darkness has opened))

*faints*

***faints***

_*faints*_

**_*faints*_**

_No he shall stay frozen!_

**_Is it safe to have Yugi here?_**

_That was an awful impression! *does impression* The doors of darkness...have opened._

(I was kidding.)

Untie and Inco and get him out of the freezer or do you want me to throw you out of the Y.P.R.?

**Uh-huh we also have security *points to Exodia tablet*.**

_*unties Icuo* there leaves him in my dust* Tv!_

Thx now let's play pin the tail on Icuo *points to safety pins.

**Of course we could just lock Inco in the Exodia room. Inco you choose k.**

**_...I'd rather let Yami mind crush me._**

_Nooo! DX I pick pin the tail on Icuo!_

**That can be arranged Icuo.**

**_...yeah let's not and say we did._**

_*pricks Icou in the butt with a pin* oops XP_

**_Ow! You little- *picks up pin and chases her with it*_**

**I mean the Mindcrush.**

**_That's what I meant as well *stops chasing and just grabs her by her hair*_**

_Owie! *struggles* so mean~ TT~TT_

We can always throw you outside with Yami.

**_No thank you?_**

_*scratches at your arm* let me go!_

**_Sorry but we must be going now, she's grounded._**

_You can't ground me! I'm your sister!_

**_Well as far as I know I'm the one raising you so...you're grounded for 2 weeks._**

_Hater!_

**_Rainbow Unicorn summons!*giant rainbow unicorn flows into room*_**

**_*Throws Ice on and then get on* If you two still aren't scared I'm pretty sure Yami will just think we're in here. So you could come too if you wanted._**

**Nah I'm thinking of using the teleporter see u l8r Inc and Ice.**

(A/N don't belive me ask Ice)


	2. Sopa Is Back

Important! I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but please read it! This must be stopped!

This is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

It has been brought to my attention that several other authors are bringing up the issue that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friend, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again, come darlings lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7  
InuFan21497  
WorldsDreamerGirl14

Ariel Monroe

**(Come on guys, let's do this!)**


End file.
